The Perfect Weapon
by savingswithsun
Summary: What was Henry's deal with Ingen? This follows the Henry's work with INGEN following Jurassic World's EVAC
1. Chapter 1: Wu's Wishes

**The Perfect Weapon**

 **Chapter One: Wu's Wishes**

The helicopter's blades were producing a heavy wind all over the pad as Dr. Henry Wu was quickly ushered into the helicopter's cabin and turned to the soldier anxiously and yelled,

" **Where's Hoskins?! "**

" **He's sending you and the assets to a secure location," the soldier responded.**

" **But,** _ **our deal**_ **is still intact?!"**

" **Don't worry; you'll be taken care of."**

As helicopters took off with the INGEN staff and whatever equipment could be salvaged Henry pulled out his satellite phone and anxiously inputted a long series of commands. A long series of tones and static was heard as the connection was made from the Central American portion of the Pacific Ocean back up to Westchester, NY. In North Salem, the hamlet of Salem Center, a woman picked up a phone inside a large white house. The house, situated in a nice area of large homes flush with maple trees and actual yards and not those rectangular equal sized ones in suburban developments, but actual property without uniform shape, stood still in the night. The area was beautiful, outdoors the way it was intended in nature, quiet, secluded, and with animals…the perfect place for a man who works with animals to live.

Henry,"….Sally?"

Sally,"Henry? Is everything alright? You sound so nervous."

Henry, "I'm fine honey…are the girls okay?"

Sally, "Honey, they're fine. What's going on?"

Henry, "I'm on my way home—"

Sally, "Home?! Henry what's going on? You weren't scheduled to have your next break for another month."

Henry, "There was an incident; you'll see it tomorrow all over the news. Suffice it to say I'm being EVACed. We're headed to San Jan, and then JFK, and I'll grab a flight into Westchester County Airport. Let me assure you I'm fine; tell the girls I'll be home early. I love you. Oh and Sally?"

"Sally, "Yes?"

Henry, "Be sure to pick up some of those 'hockey-puck' sized antacids… I will have a lot of explaining and planning to do when I get home."

The night passed quickly on the jet. A smaller plane took Henry to Westchester County Airport. A little unkempt and very tired he headed through the terminal and out towards the taxi pool when a group of reporters swooped in on him…like hungry vultures…or pterodactyls at 7AM.

Reporter,"Dr. Wu! Dr. Wu! NEWS 12 Westchester! Is it true you just came from _Jurassic World_?"

Henry, "Hi there, don't you have a morning commute to follow?"

Another Reporter,"Dr. Wu! Dr. Wu! CNN! Care to comment on the crisis _at Jurassic World_?"

Henry, "I don't know what you're talking about and 'no'."

A third reporter,"Dr. Wu! Fox News! This isn't some press conference outside the 'visitors' center'! Give us a _real opinion_ on the events of today."

Henry paused, cameras flashed, news cameras recorded, as he looked into the eyes of the reporters, "You want an honest opinion on the events of today? You're blocking me from getting a taxi, I am tired, and the first one of you who follows me home will have to deal with my own personal dinosaur and trust me: he is tough, can hide in your front yard, and you'll never see him coming. Direct all your questions to INGEN. Bye!"

Henry stepped into a black car while the driver held the door and it closed it and started the car.

A forth reporter, "Oh come on Dr Wu, you've got-"

"Back to the house…Dr. Wu?" The driver asked.

"No, and how did you know my name? Do you work for INGEN? Did they send you?"

"No, I heard them shouting your name from the moment you left the terminal. For a scientist you're not too bright early in the morning are you?"

"I suppose not."

"…. I do work for INGEN though. They wanted me to take you to HQ immediately."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not. Jeez _you really aren't_ bright in the morning are you?"

"No, I suppose not. Listen, I'm hungry. Drive me to the White Plains diner."

"You sure you don't want somewhere closer, I'll have to charge you for two rides if you want to go that far."

"Take me; I'll make sure it's worth it."

The black taxi pulled up to the diner and Henry pulled out some large bills from his wallet, and got out and said, "You sure you don't want to join me for breakfast? I could use some company."

The driver took the money from Henry's hand and said, "No, but thank you. I have other fares to find so that I can enjoy good fare of my own later." The driver sped off. Henry walked into the parking lot and to the back and pulled out his satellite phone and pressed a single key. Several tones were heard, followed by static, and was answered.

And livid man jumped into conversation, "Henry?! What the hell are you doing!? Why aren't you here? Where are you? And why are you using your SATT phone?!"

"Jack that you? You sound well rested. What'd you do have two _Monste_ s this morning instead of tea?"

"Cut the crap Henry and besides _you're the one who knows about monsters._ "

Henry looked angrily up at the highway nearby as rush-hour traffic sped by and said, "Listen you little piece of crap, I am not involved in some sort of 'mad scien.."

"Yeah I know 'mad science', save it Henry. See? I can piss you off too. Now listen! I have you situated at 50 Westchester Avenue. What are you doing there?"

"Getting breakfast and then going shopping."

" Shopping?! Henry I have a car headed your way now! What in God's name makes you think you should go shopping now?!"

"Let's see…well for one I was shoved into a helicopter with only the clothing on my back, I have been travelling all night, and I have nothing else to wear."

"Fine…fine…get breakfast to go and grab one set of clothing. Your driver, look for a red Ford Escort 2016, will be in the parking lot in exactly one hour. Make sure you drop the sarcasm before you get here and Henry one last thing."

"What?"

"Call Sally and tell her you'll be working late."

"Late?! I just travelled all night…"

"I know…and you're tired, hungry, and have nothing to change into. Get over here ASAP and I'll make sure to have a shower ready for you. OUT!"

The satellite phone's screen flashed "CONNECTION TERMINATED."

Henry set an alarm on his phone, went across the street to the nearby mall, bought some clothing, went back to the diner, and ordered food and asked for it to go. The lady at the cash register handed Henry a bag with A Styrofoam container with hot waffles, sausage, packets of syrup and butter, wrapped utensils, napkins, a cup of fruit, napkins, two glasses of orange juice, and a buttered roll. From the diner Henry spied a red Ford Escort pulling in and his cell phone vibrated with a 5-minute warning for his one-hour alarm. Henry pulled out a $20 and put it on the counter and quickly took the food and as the cashier shouted he forgot his change yelled, "Keep it, thanks for being so fast!" Henry grabbed his bag of clothing at his feet and moved fast to the car as a man in dark clothing and shades held the door open and ushered him inside.

"Shit you guys are fast and what's with the sunglasses?! Are you trying to look cool or like Secret Service?" The driver didn't say a word.

Henry sat down and as soon as the seatbelt was clicked and door closed the driver took off fast.

"Easy! I have hot food back here and I've been flying all night-"Henry realized this poor bastard didn't have to hear his story too. Henry looked at the driver, "Hey buddy, psst, got something for you." Henry handed him the bag with the roll and juice. The driver smiled and said, "Because it's sunny at this hour."

"What?"

"You asked why I was wearing sunglasses. It's sunny out and it's rush hour. Thanks Dr. Wu. How did you know I'd like it?"

"Everyone loves a buttered roll and orange juice in the morning. Okay let's get to wherever we're going."

"Right. Hold on."

The trip was down the highway heading towards NYC when a turn was made heading towards New Jersey. Henry hungrily ate his breakfast; after all he'd been travelling all….The driver veered off the highway into a construction area and onto a dirt road. Nothing was there except for heavy construction vehicles, an architect's trailer, and some nose cones. The drive stopped the car and turned off the ignition.

Henry looked up from his last bit of waffle and juice. "…What are we doing here?" he asked half-concerned something was very wrong and not with the car.

The driver said with a slight grin, "We're here Dr. Wu."

Any executive or journalist who has ever seen _the M &M/Mars_ building on the East Coast always says the same thing: they weren't sure they had the right address. The building is not typical and it is quite the opposite of what you'd expect. The driver escorted Henry to the trailer as Henry wondered where the hell any shower could be. One inside he saw that this was actually a Trojan horse: A desk sat in the front with a receptionist and computer and all throughout the trailer were trappings of an office-not a typical one at that. The receptionist greeted Henry and pointed to the corner desk saying there was a note there. The envelope simply had his name on it scribbled in cursive and said, "Welcome back, ask the receptionist for the key." Henry, confused, asked the receptionist for the key and she said to walk to the other corner of the trailer. Behind the desk was actually a small trapdoor leading to a staircase. Henry entered followed by the driver walking down five flights of stairs. The morning light and temperature were quickly replaced by nothing but stillness, fluorescent lighting, and a stable temperature of just below 68F. At the bottom of the stairs an armed guard asked Henry for his ID and his satellite phone. The driver and Henry passed through a heavy steel door as it opened with a hiss of air. Inside Henry saw the man on the other end of the phone: Jack. Henry went over to shake his hand. Jack looked like he was about to punch Henry back up the stairs when he suddenly changed his demeanor and gave a hard hug and said, "Henry, I was worried from what I heard about your EVAC. Seems your children got loose. Don't scare us again like that." Jack was a colleague of Henry's, a man also behind the dinosaurs. If Henry was their father, Jack was their uncle; a man who always did the work of extraction of DNA from the fossilized amber. Jack fancied himself a small time actor; he had a quick cameo in the first draft video for Jurassic Park's visitors. In he demonstrated drilling through amber and using a large needle to extract a small amount of "dino DNA." Jack didn't waste Henry's time and showed him towards a locker room and said to take a shower and he'll come for him when the water stops.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prototype

**The Perfect Weapon**

 **Chapter Two: The Prototype**

Henry exited the shower, took the nearby towel, and dried and dressed himself in the new clothing from the mall. Jack came rushing in and handed Wu his SATT phone fully charged. He then gave him a fresh USB drive marked "INGEN" and asked Henry where his tablet computer was and Wu said inside his backpack. Jack asked it was charged and Wu answered it had enough power to turn on and Jack quickly plugged the computer's adaptor into the wall and charged it.

Henry asked, "Jack what is the rush? What's the 'bum's rush'? What is going on?! You act like you've got a gun to your head."

Jack said, "Well Henry we kind of do: The military is here. They arrived early this morning, like at 1AM. There is a group of armed guards, heavy tactical gear, M-16s, SATT systems, the works. You saw the news, hell you were being airlifted as it all happened. The world back at the park turned to hell and INGEN is being sued to nothing as we speak."

Henry asked, "How? Every ticket to _Jurassic World_ has the waiver and agreement that the 'result of any death, injury, or loss of property is not covered by INGEN of its affiliates'."

"It says 'injury' and the lawyers, in this class action lawsuit growing exponentially, say it is based on the precept that mental injuries _aren't_ covered by the waiver…the PTSD cause is going to have a field day."

"…That's unfortunate, but what's the connection between the military and the lawsuit?"

"That's it. We need a new client, FAST, or there won't be anything left. The lawyers are preparing a settlement to end the lawsuits and it better work. We don't want to start selling the old sign to the park at auction."

"The military of ' _Nation X_ ' is here. I cannot say whom; just know that they mean business. They are in the meeting room being given a briefing on the work done by Vic Hoskins…poor bastard…and Owen Grady; their research. You've got to prepare a presentation on 'Weapon X' and you've got…20 minutes."

Henry shook his head and gave the 'shoo' motion to Jack and sat down to put together some notes and in twenty minutes entered the meeting room. The room was filled with United States Army officials, high ranking officers, all in dress uniform, and two well-dressed men in business suits wearing dark glasses. The two men in sunglasses rose as soon as Henry entered, much to his shock and he quickly told them to sit down, thanking them. The room fell silent as Henry hooked up his USB to a display and tapped a few times at his tablet.

An image of the I-rex came on the screen with views from front, side, above, and behind like the schematic to a jet or tank.

Henry stood up straight like a solder, cleared his throat and spoke, "The I-Rex was indeed created to be an attraction to tourists, but it was a cover or at the least only one of its intended reasons for design." An image transitioned showing a list of various dinosaurs and to the right their characteristics. One read, "Triceratops: Armor."

Henry continued speaking, "From the finest DNA, the best of the best, the best ingredients to say (Henry smiled a little)…" He noticed Jack shaking his head and noticed the stoic looks of the room. Henry resumed, "The finest aspects of each dinosaur (Henry saw the looks return to intent and interest and he realized Jack was right-no sarcasm or being cute). The I-Rex was a prototype, a raw computer with only its basic operational pieces, a strong processor, but it had no real input, it was never taught…or better yet: _trained_. The purpose of the study of intelligence of the raptors by the Navy, while legit on the surface, was again two-fold: The study itself, but more importantly a chance for a graft. The I-Rex largely got its intelligence and cunningness from the raptors, the size from the T-Rex, armor from the triceratops, and other attributes from various other animals such as thermal output regulation and _camouflage."_

 _Henry advanced and another slide came up on the screen showing photos from several cameras both mounted on buildings and throughout the park's forests back at_ _Jurassic World_ _of the I-Rex taking fire from the M-134 cannon, machine guns, rocket launchers, and electrical shocking._

Henry witnessed all the men speaking to each other, pointing, and intently focused on Henry's words. A hand went up and it was from one of the men in sunglasses.

The man in dark shades, "What other attributes does your 'Weapon X' have exactly?"

Henry, "What do you want it to have? I can give it virtually anything an animal has."

The man in the dark shades, "I understand it is stealth, fast, and armored. What about its size? Can it be smaller?"

Henry, "I'm glad you asked. I give you 'The I-Team'; 'A-Team' was already taken."

Jack gave a stern look, rolled his eyes, and craned his neck towards the once again stone-quiet room.

Henry continued, "The I-Team has a dino-soldier for every case and if we don't have one in your size, let me know. I can customize. I have developed the 'raptor' class-the size and skills of a raptor with greater armor. I have the 'stegosauri class-an armored tank which is the size of HUMMER-and more powerful, and I have the T-Rex class which is the one I have here. I have added teeth and given it bigger claws for this one to really have some strength.

The men in glasses nodded in agreement and started speaking in a rapid foreign language which Henry couldn't even pick up one word. The conversation went on each sentence quicker than the next. The two men in dark glasses started gesturing and acting out something ending with laughter. They turned to Henry and spoke, "Dr. Wu, we're quite impressed. If you ever wish to work in a warmer environment know that your wife and girls are welcome to join us in-"The other man in dark glasses put his hand up quickly, smiled, and the first man continued, "..join us in research." The two men in dark glasses were quickly escorted outside the meeting room and were rapidly preparing to leave and head back up to "the construction site outside."

Jack came over to Henry gave him a stern look, came in and raised a fist high in the air, and as he did so Henry got a little scared. Jack smiled, punched his shoulder lightly and said, "You did great in there. Next time a little less comedy and a little more of that 'Henry-style' hunger for power. You can leave your humor for after hours." Jack took Henry to a computer lab and showed him his new work station. A few moments later the receptionist came into the lab with a small gift-wrapped box. A fancy font and big card said "TO: Dr. Henry Wu" and the box was wrapped in Asian characters on an ornate background. Jack and the receptionist looked to Henry with anticipation as he opened the card the receptionist asked, "What does it say?" Henry read it and with some trepidation and concern read aloud, "Out of the ashes we shall build a new society, a new world order." Henry looked to Jack and the receptionist. The receptionist cleared her throat, looked at the gift box no longer wondering what is inside it, and mumbled something about getting back to her desk. Jack looked at Henry with nothing but a raised eyebrow. Wu slowly opened the box and pulled out beautiful porcelain, highly detailed, and beautifully painted statue of a figure which was the size of a 12-oz can of soda. Jack looked with curiosity, "Who's that? What does it mean?"

Henry looked at Jack not with a smile or witty comment, but a somewhat scared and tone of someone admitting they're an alcoholic at an AA meeting for the first time, "It's Sun Wu."

Jack looked confused and said, "Who?"

Henry said, "Sun Wu, but you likely better know him as 'Sun Tzu.' Military strategist, general, and famed for writing _The Art of War._ "

Confused and perhaps concerned Jack said, "What-what does it mean?"

Henry, "I'm not sure, but I am sure we're going to find out. If I were simply guessing, I'd say INGEN is going to war…..soon."

Jack looked around the room, motioned for Henry to hand him the figure, and gave it a once over. He then motioned for Wu's SATT phone. He turned it on. Henry looked confused and asked what he was doing.

Jack,"Shhh….I want you to really listen to the sounds you're about to hear. Listen to any breaks in the static, any sudden pauses."

Henry, "You think we're being…"

Jack looked sternly raised his arm motioning for Henry to stop as he turned on the SATT phone. Jack entered a few keys to put it into a signal test and watched the screen and steadied his glance at the signal indicator came on going from full signal, to none, and then started testing. A static of steady and soft tone could be heard. It was steady, normal, and just continuous. Henry shook his head, rolled his eyes, and motioned for his phone back when there was a slight pause, then static again and continuous, and then another pause. Henry looked up and said, "So there is a break in signal now and again, what are you worried about?" Jack looked at Henry and typed on his computer, "This facility is 50 feet under the ground surrounded by metal, concrete, and signal cancellation. There shouldn't be _any signal_."

Henry looked at Jack and typed back, "Do you really need to _italicize_ when you're typing? What are you talking about I can't be the only one here with a SATT phone."

Jack typed, "They're all charging and off. That's why I asked you for yours, I was bringing to the charging station, since you're leaving later today I gave it back. All the others are off. There is just one transceiver in the control room with an antenna to above ground. It's just listening at the moment. We should take this to control room. Follow me."

As they got up Jack smiled and asked, "Henry, do you speak any Yiddish?"

Henry looked at Jack with a semi-amused look, "Why are we going to the Lower East Side or The Diamond District? I know 'Yutz', "Chutzpah', and 'Schmuck.' Why?"

Jack smiled, "We'll get some food later, but Henry time for a history lesson: During the building of the atomic bomb, the Manhattan Project, spies were everywhere. Many of the nuclear physicists spoke in Yiddish when dealing with extremely secret matters and procedures."

The hurried down the hall way to the control, communications, and command center. The porcelain figure of Sun Tzu was placed near the antenna feed and held for several minutes…noting but steady static.

Jack shrugged, "Well maybe I was being paranoid for nothing. Henry, grab your gear, and go home. I'll call for a driver."

Henry, "I thought you said I'd be working late."

Jack, "Well you've seen a lot today and in the last 36 hours, likely are jet-lagged, and besides you could use the rest. Hey I asked you earlier why you were using your SATT phone in White Plains in the diner's parking lot."

Henry,"I didn't have access to a secure line. Besides the battery on my cell was dead long before we reached San Juan and I was thrown into the chopper so fast the charger is still plugged In my PC, but I don't think we should go looking for it-some raptor likely is using it to charge his iPhone at my station."

Jack nodded and said it was good thinking and looked at Henry strangely wondering if the raptors are really that smart or could be one day and smiled, "Come on Henry, grab your gear. I'll have a ride waiting. Oh and here, a little welcome back gift." Jack handed Henry one of those little USB battery/flashlight things you can use to charge any USB device with "INGEN" stamped on it. Henry rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Daughters and Dinos

**To my reviewers who are anonymous, join Fanction and ask questions/post your reviews and I can answer you personally. As for "Weapon X" being a "Deadpool" reference, read on and find out**

 **Chapter 3: Of Dinos and Daughter**

In Salem Center at a large white house a black late model Toyota with the UBER sign on the rear windshield pulled up and the engine stopped. The driver got out and opened the passenger door and said, "Dr. Wu? Dr. Wu? Sir we're home. Wake up." Henry snored softly, out cold. The driver gently nudged Henry and said, "Wake up…we're back at your house." Henry rose and said it seemed like they left a minute ago and the driver says he slept the entire way home. The driver carried Henry's bag to the front door and Sally opened it. The driver said that her husband was extremely tired and likely won't be awake for at least another 5 hours. Sally nodded and kissed Henry and gave a tight hug. Sally was about to tip the driver when he flashed an IGEN ID. Sally helped Henry towards the stairs and up to the room. Henry barely took off his shoes before falling asleep. Sally shook her head smiling, gave him a kiss and pulled the blanket over him, looked at her watch, and headed out to the pharmacy for some of those very large, "hockey-puck"-sized, antacids.

Sally drove past a large gated mansion and saw a tree on fire and was about to call 911 when she suddenly saw what looked like a blizzard suddenly come down over it. She stopped the car and pulled over pondering if she was losing her mind due to concern over Henry. Sally exited the pharmacy and got ran an errand or two and came home with a shopping bag of food and the requested antacids and pulled up to the house a few minutes before a yellow school bus with that distinct diesel-engine sound came around the corner. The sound of footsteps coming down the rubber-coated steps was hear from the living room as two girls with hair like fire came racing up to the door laughing. Henry's two daughters were home and jumped for joy at Sally telling them their father was home. Sally told them to be quiet as their father may still be asleep, but they raced upstairs only to find their parents bed empty and one cried out, "Dad?! Daddy?! Where are you?" Henry smiled from the kitchen table, "I'm down here Amber." Amber came over and gave a big hug and followed by here her twin sister Deena. Henry sat at the table drinking hot chocolate. Sally came in and told her daughters their father got home early from the park and had some extra time to spend with them. The girls cheered like ten-year olds, which is appropriate since they were ten. Henry told them to start their homework and he'd tell them all about his latest days at the park. As soon as the girls were gone Sally says she heard all about the island, it was all over the radio and she said she was very glad Henry got out there with a kind of "relived wow" look. Sally sat down at the table and asked why he was drinking chocolate instead of water, coffee, tea, a protein shake, or anything else he normally would drink.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get anything except water, coffee, or rum down there?" Henry mused.

"No, I suppose not. Now then Henry, the girls are in the other room, you've got your drink, I know there was a lot of havoc, and I also know you asked how the girls were the other night-rather anxiously. You also asked for strong antacids…what's going on?" asked a concerned Sally.

"Okay, I don't have any non-disclosure forms in front of me, but you've been with me through the entire process and I am not quite sure of the company's, let alone my, direction. It is making me sick to my stomach, can I have one of those-"

"Your 'hockey pucks'?" Sally laughed a little, knew she was right, and handed him the bottle. Henry took one and continued, "Okay here is what's going on…basically: The new attraction my team and I were working on (Sally asked if he means this 'white monster' the news is mentioning)…it was not a 'monster!' Henry shouted back.

Sally looked at him with a kind of a 'What's your problem?' look and said, "Henry? I am not the enemy or the news, please don't shout."

Henry got up and hugged Sally and said, "I'm sorry, you just don't know what I've been through in the last, what time is it, 36 or so hours. Basically the 'asset'-dinosaur-we were working on escaped, took out half the park, killed a bunch of dinosaurs, some park workers, and eventually was swallowed up by a large dinosaur which is like a carnivorous humpback whale."

Sally responded, "The 'montosaurus' or something like that?"

Henry, "Yes, that's the one. From what the former raptor trainer and Senior Assets Manager reported it seems a either a three-way fight or outright fight for dominance on the island all played out. It seems in the final moments one of the raptors, the T-Rex, and the mosasaurs all fought the I-Rex-which was my proudest creation-together. I don't believe it happened the way they reported it, they must remember it differently. Anyway-as all this is happening private security forces from InGen and US armed forces ushered me onto a helicopter and you know the rest. I was just with InGen at our HQ, which I never got to see before, and it seems we have some new customers. They're not park goers, nor are they venture capitalists looking to open a new park on another island-you remember that don't you? 'The "Incident in San Diego'?" (Sally nods) I likely cannot tell you this, but before I know I can't here is what I know is happening: InGen's new clients are some military group, and I am guessing there may be others too, and we're now turning to-we've turned in-an arms service. Our weapon is dinosaurs. My daughters are now being trained for combat. My proudest daughter, the strongest, fasted, and smartest is going to the multi-faceted weapon of the century." Sally shook her head and took an antacid of her own.

Sally said,"….that's something. That's something scary, that's terrifying. Henry…why did you ask if the girls were okay last night? You sounded really worried…and I don't mean that in a 'Are they getting enough sleep and doing well in school' way. Did you …do you think they're in danger? That we are?!"

Amber and Deena came in seeing if everything was okay. Henry assured them it was fine and took both girls into his arms and said they were the two greatest accomplishments of his life. Sally looked at Henry. "Oh… I mean two out of the three. The other was meeting your mother," Henry responded. Sally smiled and rolled her eyes. Sally ushered the girls back to finish their homework and said dinner would be in an hour. Sally looked back at Henry and asked again if they were in any danger with Henry's …"reassignment" and company's "changing its direction." Henry said that InGen will do everything to assure safety and that if she ever sees UBER cars parked down the street and passengers never seem to come out of nearby houses to just smile and wave." Sally nodded.

"Honey, can't you give all this up and just teach genetics at NYU?" Sally asked.

"Not just yet", Henry responded. He went onto say that this could be of great benefit to them, to research on DNA, and the world's political, strategic, and military sizes with-"Not just yet?, Sally responded, Henry-how far in are you? InGen? Our famiy?"

Henry finished his hot chocolate and thought before speaking, "I have signed forms, I am contracted, and I have a deal. A deal I need to see finished. When I complete it not only will I be able to walk away from InGen & retire if I wish, be tenured chair of the biology and genetics programs at NYU, research on my own, or any mixture. The girls will be able to go to the schools of their choice and this house will be paid off, willed to the girls, given to any charity we chose, or sold and we can move to anywhere you chose."

Sally smiled, walked over to the wine cabinet above the fridge, brought down a bottle marked 'Raptor Rum', and put it down on the table. It was a product from the island, part of the 'Park collection series' of products. In the next cabinet was stegosaurus spaghetti. The bottle and box were covered in facts, logos, and of course an email and web address for ordered more. Sally held the bottle in hand and stood behind Henry and said, _half-jokingly_ "If you succeed we'll drink to our good fortune. If you end up putting our family in trouble I'll smash this over your head. My mother's place in the Riverdale may be a drive away and in the Bronx, but I'll take it over this house if you bring it into danger." Henry assured her it wouldn't be bad.

Dinner was an especially joyous time. The twins were eager to tell their father all the stories from the science club and state finals they were entering, their exploits with their friends, and how they missed him. Henry told them wild stories of the dinosaurs and said he'd tell them a bedtime story—making sure it is not scary—if they clean up the table and get ready for bed.

Henry tucked his girls into bed and dimmed the lights and sat in a chair between their twin beds. He told the story of how he watched these Apatosaurus sisters grow up from the time they were the size of rabbits to these large giraffe like creatures. The girls were soon smiling as these were their favorite dinosaurs. Amber said she loved how tall they are and Deena for them for being 'gentle giants.' Both were soon asleep.

Sally sat at the kitchen table deciding to take a drink from the bottle of rum. "Hey, I thought you wanted to save that." Sally handed him a glass she poured and said, "I am being hopeful and besides…after hearing what you told me…I could _use a drink._ Henry hugged Sally at the table and told her to head up to bed. He'd be up soon and told her he is still in the wrong time and that'd he be up in about a half hour. As soon as Sally was upstairs Henry took out his tablet and went to the photo album. Scrolling through picture after picture he finally came to a picture of Owen and Barry. He smiled and slid one more to Barry smiling holding a binder of papers with the seal of the United States Citizenship  & Immigration Services. Henry's smile went from one of joy to a slightly evil look. He closed the picture and grabbed his now charged cell phone. He texted Barry saying he was safe at home and asked how he was doing, making sure he was okay. Ten minutes later Barry responded shocked, but relieved to hear from Henry. Barry explained he was flown home to Haiti and was awoken by the txt and asked if they could talk tomorrow-the way we all talk now: texting. Henry said they would…that they had a lot to discuss. Henry finished asking Barry how his three daughters were doing and asked them if all of them were still hoping to immigrate to the United States and how they _need_ to talk tomorrow.

Barry looked at the phone somewhat confused. He smiled as he put down the phone, then thought, and then slightly scared. Barry's wife mumbled something about putting down the phone and it can wait. Barry hugged his wife and whispered, "Lisette we may yet make it to America."


	4. Chapter 4: Help & Hope from Haiti

**The Perfect Weapon**

 **Chapter Four: Help & Hope from Haiti**

Barry awoke and got up from bed, nudged Lisette lightly, and said he'd wake the girls. Barry called his daughters to the dining room. Mahalia, Violine, & Flore ages 10, 8, and 6. He told them how much he loves them and that he was happy to be home, but may need to leave again soon. He cooked breakfast for them and walked them to school. When he returned Lisette had cleaned up and was finishing her coffee. She asked about the text from Henry last night.

"Lisette, you've heard dee news of what happened at dee park?" Barry asked.

"Of course, it is all over dee news. Why?" Lisette responded.

"The work me and Mr. Owen Grady were conducting were our key to immigrating to America, but with the whole dee'zisater I didn't think we would ever have a chance. I thought INGEN would be out of business by now. There are huge lawsuits, both class action and individual, and I don't think the company has much of a chance. I got a text last night from Dr. Wu. He's the man who worked on all the dinosaurs from _Jurassic World_. He said it was important we talk today. I am going to text him in a moment. I have a feeling; something tells me we still have a chance," Barry said as he smiled. Barry told his wife of the events that fateful night and why he had clothing with all bits of tree bark on his shirt from that night.

"Husband, what are you going to get us into? We have our lives down here, you narrowly avoided death at the hands of a raptor, and you're thinking of talking to dees people!?" Lisette asked angrily.

Barry sat down and discussed with Lisette economic opportunities, a chance for a better life, to avoid civil wars, better education, and above all freedom to do more in spirit and soul. Lisette agreed, but wondered at what cost. She spoke of what it means to be alive and what it means to live with purpose, with life itself, and not merely be alive. As Barry was going to respond to her Barry's phone went off with a txt. It gave an international number to call and ended with a smiling face and the words, "It will be a free call-Henry." Barry walked into the bedroom and picked up his landline and dialed long series of digits.

A long series of tones came on and a call went through and Henry answered excitedly on the other end, "Barry! It's so good of you to call. How are you today?"

"Uhh…fine. Dr. Wu, what's going on? You txted me last night out of nowhere and are now having me call you internationally. What's happening with INGEN and what can I do for you?" Barry asked with some trepidation.

"My, my, my…aren't you full of questions? Well I'd like to pose you one: When can I have for you to come up, at our expense, to meet the new branch of our company?" Henry asked with enthusiasm.

"Come up? Dr. Wu—"

"Henry, call me Henry. Barry. We're not doing a job interview here," Henry interrupted and wondered to himself for a moment if it was.

Barry continued,"Dr W-Henry, what's going on? I just got back, my sheets are still warm, I haven't even taken one thing out of my suitcase, and you're asking when I can come back?"

Henry snapped back with a grin, "You haven't unpacked? That means you're closer! Great! You're all set to go! Grab yourself a shower, be ready in an hour!"

Barry didn't smile or respond, it seemed Henry was back to his brand of cute humor which he didn't appreciate either.

"….Barry! Barry! Come on man! It will be fun. Have you ever seen NYC? New Jersey? There is quite a Hattian population up here already; I want you to meet them. You _and your family_ would make a fine addition."

Barry grimaced and said, "Cab drivers? You want me to join the cab drivers?"

Henry,"Oh come on Barry! That's not fair. My grandparents came over to America…they weren't scientists. Heck they didn't even speak English good."

Barry winced, "…'Well', Henry. They didn't speak English ' _well'_."

Henry, "Just kidding, I know it was 'well', I was just showing you that you're in a better position than my grandparents. They worked in the _Fulton Fish Market_. My grandfather, I heard in stories, came home stinking of fish, sometimes has scales on his clothing, and worked every day. My parents started out as the first generation here, I was their only child, and look at me now-"

Barry, "Spare me dee 'American Story' recruitment speech. I already want to come to the United States. What's your point?"

Henry, "You're starting at a much better point! You're skilled and that gives you quite a head start…and I can do _some amazing things_. Things you'll want to see."

Barry, "Really? You want me to just leave again? Henry I am not even sure what's happening right with INGEN. I was given an hour to clean out my trailer and I was dropped off by a twin-prop-I hated it-It would have been better if I was flown in the chopper with Mr. Misroni-well maybe not that. All over the news there are pieces of large class-action lawsuits. Do I need to look for a new job?"

Henry laughed, "You _do_ have a sense of humor, from what I heard you didn't have much of one. You're still employed by Ingen! As a matter of fact I have an idea: I want you check your email."

Barry, "Okay, but I am on the phone with you right now. Why don't you just tell me what you want? You can email me any manifest when we're off the phone."

Henry, "You're…you're coming?! That's great…now check your email."

Barry was shocked when he saw an email from notifying him "Henry Wu has just sent you $5000."

Shocked and acting like a child who was just given a new toy asked, "W—what's tiss for?"

Henry smiled feeling he had all he needed and said, "Consider it a sign-on bonus for your new position. I have emailed you a flight manifest with all confirmation codes. Oh and Barry…have you ever flown _first class_?"

Barry shook his head and said he'd only flown once.

" _American Airlines_ has some lovely service. You'll even get nice goodies to take with you…oh and bring your appetite, they serve great food. I'll have an UBER car pick you up. It will be a late model black Toyota and Barry one last thing…." Henry said.

Barry agreed to get ready and await his car and asked what Henry's last request was and Henry said that _all tips were already included_ via INGEN. Barry smiled, thought to himself, went to the shower, and yawned as the hot waters hit him.

Back at HQ Henry sat at his desk with his feet on it feeling he had just done an A+ job and smiled. A man who seemed to be seven feet tall with hair like fire and dark eyes looked down at Henry with a scowl. He asked with a voice reminiscent of a movie trailer with the words, 'In a world of…',"You Wu? Are you Dr. Henry Wu?"

Henry smiled broadly up at him, "Depends on who's asking."

The man scowled again at Henry, "Dr. Steven Phelps-integrative biology from the-"

Henry jumped to his feet, "The University of Texas! You're him. You're Stephen Phelps…wow, you don't look like your photo on your profile for the school."

Stephen responded, "Those are old photos, the school rarely updates those. I think that one was from ten years ago. Welcome back Dr. Wu, I'm taking the reins of the _Weapon X_ program. I have heard you have a sense of humor, that you're cute, and I just saw it….stow it now. When we're done here we'll get the finest steak, my wife makes great cornbread, and…."

Henry rolled his eyes and Stephen responded, "Kale. Seriously you were ready to think I was going to say steak and cornbread and nothing else? Don't believe in stereotypes, don't be funny. We're in the weapons business, not entertainment. When all is done we can have a 'ho down' for all I care, but here it is all business. Before I was in biology I was in ROTC, top of my class. Half the staff around here call me 'sir' and not because of the place of employment. I expect you'll be a 'loyal soldier' Wu. I know this is artwork, passion, science, drive, and not 'mad science'."

"Finally someone gets it! It was not 'mad science', someone else finally gets it," Henry said. He smiled for the first time at hearing that phrase after talking down to Simon Misrani, Jack, and his wife and said, "There will be no problems, sir."

Stephen, "You may call me 'Steve' if you prefer, I know you'll make a great soldier. Now what is the word with the new 'instructor'?"

Henry responded, "He's on his way here now. I have a file on him. I read on your profile you speak French, but aren't fluent. You spoke of spending a few semesters abroad. Do you still speak it at all?"

Stephen spoke in quick and accented French and Henry just looked confused. Stephen laughed, "I said 'My French is as good as it has ever been, I know our new instructor speaks French and I will give him a warm welcome…Texas-style'."

Barry slept most of the flight from Port–au-Prince to Miami, but was wide awake in Miami going through customs. The TSA didn't give him much trouble and one of the young female officers swooned when she saw the _Jurassic World_ IDs and asked for his autograph before her supervisor laughed and said she was acting like a teenager and this was no celebrity. The young TSA girl looking like a daughter being caught coming home late when she was fourteen said, "He is too! He's one of the men who trained the raptors." She smiled with lustful and eyes like glitter, a gal clearly attracted to a wild man who worked with wild animals. She asked again for her autograph and asked him if he'd like to see Miami with a _personal_ tour. Barry smiled feeling quite flattered and asked if his wife could come too. The agent was disappointed, but knowing it was as kind as a rejection as it could be settled for a photo with him. As Barry picked up his bags at the claim area he noticed all the places he'd only heard of in the terminal _: Sbarro's Pizza, Chick Fil-A, Auntie Anne's Pretzels ,_ and more wondering if all Americans were as overweight as they were stereotyped, he knew Owen wasn't overweight by any stretch of the imagination. Owen suddenly jumped into his head and wondered if he would see him. In the departure area of the terminal an announcement came over stating his connecting flight was going to be delayed two hours. Barry cursed, looked at his watch, and then walked to the taxi pool outside. He was about txt Henry when a txt came in on his phone, "Saw flight delay, see you when you get here. Barry shook his head and hailed a cab.

The second half of his journey in first-class on board _American Airlines_ was truly something he would never live to see. It would be easy to say it was just hot towels, personal music selections, and stuff on a TV, but most carriers offer similar things. Barry was treated like a king, he felt, as meals were made to order from a menu  & drink selection was amazing-like a fancy hotel bar. The seat, expensive leather, reclined to just shy of a bed. The friendly flight attendant, who clearly was attending to his every need, even brought a blanket without being asked when she noticed he was sleeping and draped it over him. When the flight landed a bag of expensive soaps, lotions, an embroidered towel, some shampoo, and a bag of expensive nuts were all in a nice bag. The plane touched down in Newark and Barry left the cabin and turned to the woman to hand her a tip when she thanked him as he received her gratuity in advance and said it was exciting to serve a man who worked with wild animals and she smiled…like a 14-year old meeting a celebrity. Barry shook his head, bowed to her, and thanked her for her service. Barry shook his head in the terminal again feeling like a celebrity for a few minutes. Getting his bags was quick and he existed to the taxi pool outside and saw a man stood in a suit with dark sunglasses with a sign reading "BARRY DASIR." Barry approached the driver and was about to show him ID when the driver opened the door, ushered him in, and said it was nice to meet him. Barry asked how he knew it was him and the driver flashed an INGEN ID. Barry sat back with a half-smile at the service and half trepidation of what it felt like. After a ride out to the "construction area" Barry was ushered down the stairs where an armed pair of guards asked for his cell phone. The door opened with a hiss and Henry came out all smiles and shouted, "Barry! Good to see you!" Henry gave a real hug, Barry half-smiled and patted Henry's back with a single hand with that suspicious feeling everyone has had when someone seems _a little too happy_ to see us. Henry asked Barry if he was hungry, but he said first class provided some great food and thanked him for the hospitality. Henry led Barry into a large meeting room alone, turned on the lights, and a single file was on the table stuffed with papers.

Henry sat down and for the first time all day calmed his demeanor. Barry felt the level of professionalism rising and relaxed feeling the paradox of feeling nervous when having fun or being treated well and feeling better when things were serious. Henry began to read aloud, "You have a lovely family Barry. Mahalia aged 10, Violene aged 8, and Flore aged six-soon to be seven. Flore loves pretzels…she'll love the ones from NYC. Your wife studied English and fine arts for a semester at FSU and hopes to return to it someday." Barry was shocked and asked how Henry knew all those things. Henry smiled, "Facebook."

Barry looked down at the file full of papers and Henry removed one with applications for citizenship and showed how they were stamped with approval. He also showed Barry a cashier's check for two million dollars and maps with lovely homes in various neighborhoods. Barry looked at them half shocked and half waiting to hear what Henry wanted in return. Henry knocked on the door to the room and said it was time to come in. Two men from the Department of State and INS of came into the room followed by a high ranking official of the US Army, Professor Phelps, and two men in nice suits with INGEN logoed leather notepads. Henry motioned everyone to sit down and Barry looked around the room with a defensive look. Henry read aloud from a letter given to him by one of the men in the suits, "This offer from INGEN's _Weapon X_ Program constitutes a contract of service for the period of two years during which time you will be training and advising students in training a number of assets as created by INGEN and its affiliates. Yearly salary for contracted portion will be $250,000. Upon completion of service the amount of two million USD will be paid immediately. Position obligations will be complete at that point with option to remain on as a contracted advisor with terms to be laid out during the 13th month of service." Barry looked on with wide eyes with more fear than excitement and asked what is going on. Henry took a deep breath, "Barry, INGEN's days of amusement parks, natural resources, museum endowment, scholarships, internships, and general goodwill are over. The company is being sued right now, hard, as you know. The company has shifted to weapons manufacturing and our weapons….well you will be assisting and design and testing of them. Our weapons are dinosaurs, both models-kinds-of ones we have now and new ones. Surely you didn't think Misroni's interests and financial goals were all just oil and amusement parks. Nature gave us incredible weapons through evolution. When the next real war breaks out none of the high tech gear we have will work-but these assets, these weapons, they will hunt down and destroy enemies. They'll track their targets and eat them, belt, buckle, and all."

Barry shook his head and said, "You sound just like Hoskins..." Barry was shaking his head and starting to laugh when he suddenly was shocked, "Or…does Hoskins _sound like you_?"

Henry wryly smiled and Barry's face sobered up like when you receive grim news.

Barry said, "I see, very interesting and quite an offer, quite a deal. What happens if I want to go home and apply for citizenship on my own?"

Henry looked at the men from INS and Department of State and back to Barry and said, "I fear your application may 'get lost in processing' or maybe …no _it will be_ denied."

Barry looked angry, "You're making me, how do you say it, 'An Offer I can't refuse?'"

The entire room started to laugh. Barry thought for all of two seconds and asked for a pen and said he needs to talk to Henry, alone, now.

The men all laughed, gave a kind of "Well, well, well look who is in charge now?" look, and promptly left laughing and shaking hands at the news of their new "instructor."

Henry laughed, nudged Barry in the shoulder, and said, "What's wrong Barry? Feel like you just 'made a deal with the devil'?"

Barry rolled his eyes, smiled, and took out of his bag a little box nicely wrapped with a card in an envelope which read "TO HENRY" Henry, looked down and asked with some trepidation what it was and why. Barry smiled slightly with a sly grin, "Open it 'birthday boy', I know I am a few days early. I have a feeling your wife will like it too. Henry opened the box to find a beautiful ivory statue of Buddha about the size of a grapefruit. A message on the white statue read, "You will not be punished for your anger, you will be punished by your anger."

Henry looked back up and said, "How did you know it was my birthday and how did you know my wife would like this?"

Barry smiled back, "Facebook Henry. You scientists aren't too smart in the morning are you?"

Henry gave a look of wonder, seeing once again this was the case in the morning and asked, "Where did you get this?"

Barry said, "I took a cab into Chinatown, while delayed, which actually wasn't far from the airport. You'd be amazed what they have there…" Barry just stared at Henry who was slightly scared. Henry, "Like-like what…broken shells of what they claim is part of a dinosaur egg? Creatures they claim are dinosaur embryos undeveloped?"

Barry smiled, "No, no, no. Spices, amazing cuts of duck and beef, toys from around the world, statues like this one made of ivory, metal, porcelain, and some foods. One of which looked like a dinosaur's egg."

Henry again looked shocked, "Really?"

"No! No, no. Wow, you scientists aren't too smart in the morning are you?"

Henry shook off the feeling, handed Barry a pen, and saw Barry hesitate. Henry smiled "I say again: What's wrong Barry? Feel like you just 'made a deal with the devil'?" Barry looked Henry right in the eyes with a serious look which screamed "NO JOKES", and said, "No, I made a deal with you and IGEN." Barry signed the papers, pressed into the several pages-thick agreements, separated the agreement, retained his set, and said, "I am signing up to 'teach the devil'."


End file.
